The Tragedy Of Princess Josella Part I: The Ocarina Of Time
by MidnightDarkness666
Summary: Princess Josella, Zelda's older sister, lives in the shadow of her sibling. After all, Zelda is a child with a fate tied to that of Hyrule. So unimportant is Josella, no one tries to whisk her away on a white horse when Ganondorf takes over Hyrule; instead she is kept away in the tower. After years with irrelevance her only shield against him, she tries to be important to Ganondorf


**Pairing: GanondorfxOC**

**Summary: Princess Josella, Zelda's older sister, lives in the shadow of her sibling. After all, Zelda is a child with a fate tied to that of Hyrule. So unimportant is Josella, no one tries to whisk her away on a white horse when Ganondorf takes over Hyrule; instead she is kept away in the tower. After years with irrelevance her only shield against him, she tries to be important to Ganondorf.**

**Warning: Spoilers, violence and SEX! That's right sex! You have been warned…**

**AN: This is based on a character I re-developed recently when I was re-playing Wind Waker and reading my Hyrule Historica. Some things about the character: her name is one I came up with and I admit it's weird, but canon characters have weird names so I'm not going to apologise for it. Plus I wanted one that ended in 'a' to match Zelda. I am not bashing Zelda when I write about the unfair treatment my character had; if anything its bashing their parents. When I get around to linking to my fanart of her, you may notice she looks a lot like Hilda from A Link Between Worlds, but I swear it's not intentional. I finished her design in early September 2013 and knew nothing of the new game until my friend pointed out the similarities in October and that was the first thing I heard about it and Hilda. I am not making her a Mary Sue; Link and Zelda are still the heroes, Josella is just going to have her own little sub-plot from the game. If the character seems like a weak, feeble damsel; trust me when I say she is going to arc in later stories. Some things about the story: I intend to cover the games where Ganondorf appears; this means covering the different time lines and, thanks to Hyrule Historica, it won't turn into a cluster-fuck. I love conflict in my fanfiction and pairings; I love exploring feelings of hate and love in relationships between enemies, or rivals and if you don't believe; well, I'm engaged to a man I hated when we first met. **

**The Tragedy Of Princess Josella**

**Part I: The Ocarina Of Time**

_The Union_

Chapter One:

The meeting in the Garden

Although everyone knows The Legend Of Princess Zelda and how she and the courageous hero Link, defeated the Demon King Ganon; thus restoring peace to the land, there are few who know of Princess Josella, Zelda's older sister and of the circumstances that lead to her forever being tied to The Demon King. Due to the nature of those circumstances and the sad fate that she must forever endure, the legend has become known as The Tragedy Of Princess Josella. Our story begins with the first meeting of Princess Zelda and the Hero Link…

"Please will you help me to save Hyrule?" The Princess stared with pleading eyes at the boy in front of her. He was barely as tall as she, with a baby face and floppy blonde hair; not exactly what one would think of when imagining a world saving hero, but still with determination in his eyes and unshakeable resolve, he nodded fiercely.

"Yes Princess! Errr, but where do I go next?" he smiled and scratched his head, the fairy by his side making a gesture Zelda assumed was a disapproving head shake.

"Well-"

"What!? Who is this!?" came a shriek cutting her off. Link looked behind to see a girl dressed in a similar manner to Zelda; except with purple being the dominant colour and the dress styled in a more mature manner. She was taller than them by a head; her hair was a dark-azure colour that was drawn into a plait that came around to hang across the right side of her chest. Her eyes were jade green, with a mole sitting beneath the left one and her hands were held up nervously to her chest.

"Oh Josella! I have great news!" beamed Zelda, "This boy here is the one from my dream; he has the stone and everything _and_ he's agreed to find the others so we can stop that evil man Ganondorf! Isn't this wonderful?" The girl grimaced and came closer.

"Now Zelda-"

"Link, this is my older sister Princess Josella." Zelda chimed over her sister.

"Erm, hi." Link turned to Josella and gave a short wave. She nodded and smiled awkwardly at him, then turned to her sister again.

"Zelda please, you don't _know_ that anything bad is going to happen-"

"But I've been right about these things before, Josella."

"Yes, but Lord Ganondorf has sworn allegiance to our father the King. He has been a big help so far and I-"

"A big help!?" Navi shouted as she swirled out from beneath Link's hat, making Josella jump, "If by help, you mean cursing the The Great Deku Tree, which killed him, then _yes_ he _has_ been a big help!"

"Navi, don't be so harsh on her. Sorry, it's still painful for her, your highness."

Now that she had come closer and he could see them better, Link found himself staring at Josella's eyes. Unless she was speaking to someone, they remained downcast and even then there was this hesitation before she spoke, like she was trying to gain the courage to talk to them and look them in the eye. He felt sorry for her; it must have been difficult, considering how she kept being cut off and interrupted. The other thing about them he noticed was that there was this…this…_melancholy_ to them. He'd heard Saria use the word when describing the skull kids. When compared to her sister's, that were bright and wide; Josella's were dim and slight.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know about that, but… how can you be sure that it was him?"

"The Great Deku Tree would never lie." Navi replied curtly. Josella seemed lost; not knowing what to say that wouldn't result in anyone getting upset.

"Josella, father and mother didn't believe me because they refused to see the truth; that there is something sinister about that man. It's because they're adults and they '…can't go around risking vital alliances because of dreams.'" Zelda deepened her voice in slight mock of their father. "You're only thirteen years old, please stop thinking so much like an adult." Josella's shoulders slumped even more so than they had been this entire time. An air of shyness, non-confidence and lack of self-esteem surrounded her. Link wondered how it was that the two sisters could possess such different personalities.

"Well… I just hope you know what you're doing." She sighed, defeated in her reasoning.

"Great! Now Link, the next spiritual stone is located at Death Mountain and is held by the Goron tribe. However, because the mountain has been erupting lately, my father ordered the guards not to let anyone go up there without a good reason, but I'm going to write you a letter so they'll let you pass." With that Zelda took out a piece of paper and pencil from her dress pocket and began composing her letter. Josella's mouth hung open in shock at what her sister was asking Link to do, but she knew it was pointless trying to convince her not to send him, or him not to go.

"Listen Link, Death Mountain is a dangerous place, so… so just be careful not to get hurt, okay?"

"Me? I fought Queen Gohma before coming here; I'm stronger than I look!" The Princess just smiled and nodded. He knew she was worried about him, but after what he'd faced inside The Great Deku Tree, he was sure a trip up a mountain wouldn't be too hard.

"Here, just give this to the guard and he should let you through." Zelda held out the letter for him when she was done. Link took it and shoved it inside his tunic "Now, about you getting out of here…" She stopped and appeared to be looking at something behind them, then she smiled. "the lady over there will help you get past the guards." Josella and Link turned to see Impa the Sheika woman standing under the arch that lead out.

_'So, even Impa is going along with this, well if she believes Zelda then this must be something serious.'_Josella thought.


End file.
